House Unity
by Trish Shakespeare
Summary: The Professors have a ball (I know, I know, but it's not like every other ball) and Harry has to go, to suppport Ron. HG, with a smattering of RHR. Sixth Year.
1. House Unity

Disclaimer-This doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the lovely J K Rowling, who should write a book a week.

Harry sipped at his pumpkin juice, looking distractedly around him. Suddenly he jumped. Why on earth was Colin Creevy yelling at Justin Finch-Fletchley?

"I tell you, you raving mad Hufflepuff, that Gryffindor is the best house!"

"No way, you crazy Lion! Hufflepuff is way better!"

Murmurs broke out among the students. "Gryffindor." "Nah, Hufflefpuff!" "You all are people without any mental capacity, it's Ravenclaw." "No, you filthy bits of slime, Slytherin is the best." It quickly changed to yelling, and the professors were yelling at the students to be quiet.

"Shut up! You Ravenclaws think you are so smart. Us Hufflepuffs are better!"

"Gryffindors are really wimps!"

"QUIET!" The entire hall froze at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "Now, for the rest of our lunch, I don't want to hear a word!" He looked angry. "We need to have a staff meeting." he whispered to Prof. McGonagall.

_Staff Meeting_

_Two O'clock_

_Professor Dumbledore's Office_

_All staff should be there_

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Professors. Please pay attention." Professor Flitwick adjusted himself on his stack of books, and Professor Trelawney's eyes went from misty and soulful to clear and soulful.

Dumbledore smiled at the staff. "It has come to my attention that greater house unity is needed. The houses are very much separate, and without proper care, could remain that way. Any suggestions?"

Trelawney sighed. "My Sight Sees that if we do not join, we shall perish."

Flitwick bounced in his seat and piped up. "Oh! A ball, a ball! Let's have a ball."

Prof. Sprout nodded. "I agree with Filius. Let us have a ball. Inter house mingling, that's what we need."

"Let us vote, then. All for?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone's hands went up, except Snape's. "Against? Alright then, we'll have a Yule Ball."

"A ball?" Harry asked, incredulous. "A_ ball?_"

"Yes, well, I think it's a rather good idea. Going for a bit of inter house unity, I suppose." Hermione said.

"Might be fun." Ron asserted. Harry snorted. "Don't you remember the last Yule ball?" Hermione glanced at Ron. "Go, talk to him." Ron took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you for a minute, mate?" Harry shrugged, and they moved to a different corner of the Common Room. "You see, Hermione and I, well we are . . .kindagoingtotheballtogether." He finished all in one breath.

Harry grinned. "It's about time!" He laughed. "Well, tell me how it goes."

"You mean you're not going?"

"Of course not."

"But see, it's our first date, and I kind of want you to be there in case things get . . . I don't know, awkward."

Harry sighed. He would hate going to the ball. He made one last attempt. "But without you and Hermione, who would I talk too?"

"Umm." Ron looked around the room. "You could go with Ginny. She used to fancy you."

"Ginny?" Harry looked over at her. She was laughing with a few of her friends, some fifth years he didn't know. Her mane of red hair kept falling in her face as she tried to tuck it behind her ears. "I dunno, mate. I don't know her that well."

"Please? Come on." Ron begged. "Just go. I'll talk to her!"

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew it would be awkward. He glanced at Ginny. She really was extraordinarily pretty. Well, he might as well. It couldn't be as bad as fourth year. After all, he wasn't as afraid of rejection. And he didn't _have_ to go.

Author's note: So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? So so? I hate to beg for reviews, so I won't. Aww, what the heck, review! Love,

Trish Shakespeare

New updates, ppl. Areida Rivers, I took your suggestions. Very nice ones, btw. What do you think?


	2. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Checking, checking . . .Nope, definitely don't own it. All char. belong to J. K. Rowling, genius at large.

Ron adjusted his new dress robes. "How do I look?"

"For the thousandth time, you look fine." Harry moaned. "Fred and George did not pick out the ugliest color in the shop!"

Ron's robes were dark red, similar enough to maroon to make him hate them. "Are you sure? Because they don't particularly like me, and they know I hate maroon."

Harry groaned and fake banged his head against the bed. "Just- you look fine!"

"Alright. Okay. When are you going to get ready? The ball is in a half an hour!"

"Come on, Ron. It doesn't take long. Besides, Ginny doesn't really care how I look."

"Please?" Ron begged. "I just need to keep busy. I'm kind of nervous." Ron had gone a slight tinge of green underneath his freckles.

"Fine! Okay, alright, I'll get dressed!" Harry had grown out of his bottle green dress robes, and Mrs. Weasley had bought him a new set of teal robes. He pulled them over his head, changed his trainers to black shoes, and combed his hair in an effort to neaten it.

"Well," Ron sighed. "Guess we'd better get going down to the Common Room."

Harry shrugged and Ron looked straight in front of himself, muttering what seemed to be, "Keep cool . . . it's ok, Ron, you can do it." Harry held in his laughter as they trudged down the stone steps.

Ginny was already there. She smiled at Harry. "Hallo! Hermione's getting ready, she says she'll be down soon." Ginny was wearing dark blue robes. The only signs that they were second hand were a slight fraying and the cuffs and collar and a small stain near the top.

"Erm . . . " Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. "Shall we wait for her?" Ginny looked extraordinarily pretty. She nodded.

Hermione came down. Her hair was smoothed back, like the day of the Yule Ball, and she wore lilac robes. Offering her arm to Ron, she said, "Well then. Shall we go?" Everyone nodded except for Ron, who was ogling her.

"Oy, Ron!" Ginny grinned. "We're going now!" Ron turned scarlet and mumbled something. They walked on towards the Great hall.

"Wow!" Was Harry's response to the Great Hall. All of the tables had been removed, and The Weird Sisters were playing softly. A large table had been set up, where food and drinks were. Chairs were situated all around the perimeter.

Ron and Hermione got up to dance, blushing. "Erm . . ." Harry said. He was a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know Ginny that well, after all.

"Do you want to dance?" Ginny asked, looking at him strangely. Harry shrugged. "Oh, come on. Look, I'll show you."

"How do you know how?"

"Mum taught me. She said it was something every young lady" here she snorted "should know. Here, this way. . . '

And she proceeded to teach him to dance.

Well? What do you think? Tell me! I know the ending is a bit weak, sorry about that.

Charmingly-holly- Thanks for your review! I absolutely adore your stories. Write more! Or else! I tried to format it better. Sorry about the shortness, that's just me, I'm afraid.

Sirius' sheelah- Do you really love it? Awww. . .

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer- I'm glad you think it's off to a good start. Yes, it is my first HG fic, although I did write a silly parody, which is quite short.

And to Areida Rivers- Aaah. I added the necessary changes. What do you think of this chappie? I rather like it. But parts are a bit weak. Thank you for your review!

Hugs and Smooches,

Trish Shakespeare


	3. Pumpkin Juice

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Nuff said.

Harry was dancing with Ginny.

And he was leading.

And he had only stepped on her feet three times.

He was in a state of shock.

The Yule ball . . . well, Parvati was leading, and he had stepped on her feet numerous times. Ginny was a good dance teacher. She had murmured to him instructions, making silly jokes the whole time.

But now the song was ending, and Ginny was pulling him over to the drinks. She poured some pumpkin juice, and offered it to him. Harry sipped it quietly, savoring the sweet cinnamon taste on his tongue. (AN- Pumpkin juice is often made with cinnamon. Yum!)

Ron and Hermione came over, holding hands. Ginny made a sort of strangled choking noise, at which Hermione glared at her.

"Hello, Harry! Ginny, did you see the washrooms? They are all decorated!" Hermione pulled Ginny over in the direction of the girl's toilets.

Ron kept glancing sideways at Harry. Several times he seemed to be about to say something, but shut his mouth. Harry felt a little bit angry. Ron had dragged him into this. Granted, he was having a good time, but still . . .

"Erm, Harry?" Ron said.

"Yes?"

"Are you, are you having a good time?" Ron stuttered. Harry shrugged. "Because, you know, we could go back to the common room."

Harry looked at Ron. His ears were pink, and he was picking at the edges of his sleeves. Harry felt a sudden rush of pity for his friend. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine." Ron smiled, relieved.

Ginny and Hermione returned, pulling Harry and Ron over to the mounds of pumpkin pasties, rich cakes, and sweets. "Harry," Ginny grinned. "I happen to have here a few Canary Creams, courtesy of my dear twin brothers. What say you we slip these into the pile of cream puffs?"

Harry laughed. He couldn't help himself, the mischievous look on Ginny's face was so similar to the twins. And it was a good idea, too. He nodded. Ginny, with a comical look on her face, slipped them onto the top of the pile, grabbing a few harmless ones. Handing Harry one, she licked her fingers and popped a whole cream puff in her mouth. Swallowing, she went over to Neville. Harry followed her.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hi, Neville."

"Hello Ginny, Harry."

"Where's your date, Neville?" Ginny looked at him, questioning.

Neville shrugged. "Don't know. She ran off somewhere."

Ginny made a sympathetic noise. Harry cleared his throat. "Er, who were you going with?"

"Luna. But that's ok, we just wanted to come and as it was dates only . . ."

"Hey, Neville, want to dance?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry felt a rush of jealousy. She was his date! Why was she asking Neville, of all people, to dance? "If that's okay with you Harry." Harry nodded dumbly. He was angry and jealous and he didn't know why.

To my lovely reviewers:

CravingPassion- I'm not to good with dialogue. Sorry! I'm glad you think it's nice.

Charmingly-holly- Sorry I didn't update sooner! I think it was better formatted too. Thanks for the tips and compliments!

TWO reviews, people. TWO! DIE! OR REVIEW! AAAAAAAAH!


	4. Slow Dancing

House Unity-  
Chapter Four- Slow Dancing

AN: Okay, so I don't really like this story. But I got a request to update, and I'm gonna try and make it better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, were sitting on the plush gold, silver, purple, and blue striped chairs. Ginny was fingering a frayed hole in the arm of her chair. The Weird Sisters were playing, "My Wizard Is No Ghost" and the lead singer, was screaming out the lyrics, her blond hair sticking wildly out.

Harry and Ginny had been talking about everything, from Quidditch to the DA, but Ron and Hermione had been quiet, staring down at their laps, for nearly the entire night. Ginny looked desperately at Harry.

"Um, Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" She said, forcing a smile.

"Oh. Yeah." Harry replied. Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him quite forcefully towards the refreshment table, next to the stage.

"Harry, we-" She was interrupted by the blond lead singer.

"_My wizard is no ghost. He's the one I love the most_."

Ginny sighed, grabbed Harry's wrist, and led him near the bathrooms, which were covered in a swirl of gold, silver, blue and purple fabrics.

"There we go. Now, Harry. How do we get them to talk to each other?"

Harry was a little taken aback. "How should I know, Ginny? Usually they don't shut up!"

Ginny pursed her lips. "That's different, Harry. They're just friends, usually, even though everyone knows they like each other. But even now Hermione is so insecure she doesn't even believe Ron likes her, and is afraid to say or do anything. And I'm sure Ron is the same."

"So what am I supposed to do?" He tried to sound a nice as possible, but it still came out sounding accusatory.

"Just talk to them, Harry. Make them answer back. Understand?" Harry nodded. He felt a little on the spot as he approached Ron and Hermione. Ginny stood next to him, introducing topics and talking and then, eventually, shutting Harry up so Ron and Hermione could talk.

Ginny pulled him away from them just as a new song from the Weird Sisters started.

"What is it?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing. Let's just leave them alone for a while. They won't even notice."

"So . . . what do we do now?"

"Um . . ." For the first time Ginny looked nervous. "Dance?"

Harry looked towards the stage. A slow, romance-y song was on now. The lead singer crooned into the microphone. "_I don't want a Firebolt, I'll snap my wand in two. I'll live without an owl, Just don't make me live without YOOOOOOOOO."_

On the other hand, what else was there to do. And, looking at Ginny, beautiful in her dress robes, he realized there was probably no one else he'd rather slow dance with.

So Harry and Ginny danced to "All For You." And Harry Potter, smelling Ginny's flowery smell, realized that he really truly like-liked Ginny Weasely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so it's a little odd. But what ever. R&R!


End file.
